The Sharp Knife of a Short Life
by BrittFan
Summary: She was perfect and many envied her. Who would have though forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life? Gabriella Montez did.


**The Sharp Knife of a Short Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the lyrics 'the sharp knife of a short life' from If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Enjoy! **

Gabriella Montez sighed softly as she pushed out of the school. The cold air of the night hit her like a bullet and she winced, wishing she had brought a jacket. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of her life. But it wasn't. Instead she was shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her red and white dress. It hadn't always been red _and_ white. In fact, five minutes ago, it had been a pearl white, glimmering under the luminescent moonlight. But then _they_ had ruined it. She was dancing with her date, Rodney, when they came trotting over to them, looking smug and conceited like always. And then, just in a fraction of a second, the alpha of the group, Heidi, had poured her cup of fruit punch all over her white dress.

Her bottom lip had quivered and she had tried to block out of lewd snickers and laughs. She was even astounded when Rodney had let a few chuckles escape. She had darted after that, tears pouring from her eyes and humiliation dropping around her.

And that's why she was outside, standing cold and alone. And to mess with her mood, rain started to bleed from the darkened sky. Gabriella sat down onto the cold concrete steps and let the rain mingle with her tears. She hated crying. Actually, no, she _despised_ crying. But how could she not right now? She was sitting outside on the steps of East High, her prom dressed ruined along with her high school reputation and senior prom, when she is supposed to be with Rodney dancing the night away.

"Well, if it isn't Gabriella Montez." Gabriella perked up, hoping it was Rodney. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up, trying to see through her watery eyes. Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team and East High's golden boy came into her vision. Her shoulders slumped. Well, he was close to Rodney. In looks, anyway. "That was quite a show back there," he said, a faint chuckle escaping his lips. Gabriella crossed her arms over her lap and wiped at her eyes. "What do you want, Troy?"

"I think you need company," Troy said, ignoring her question. He plopped down next to her. Gabriella felt a sick feeling creep at the pit of her stomach. She turned her head away, not wanting to get caught up in Troy Bolton drama. Every girl that did usually had a broken heart that could never be repaired. And Gabriella didn't think she could handle anymore pain towards her. High school was all too much for her. She couldn't wait until it was over in a few months. Maybe then she'd breathe and started fresh and new at college.

"I don't," Gabriella declined, scooting away from him. She sighed as the downpour became steadily harder. She could feel her hair sticking together and clinging to her face. Her dress did the same, clinging unattractively to her body. Troy frowned and scooted closer to her, making Gabriella let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Everyone enjoys my company," he said egotistically. Gabriella rolled her eyes at his insolent tone and looked at him with drained eyes. "Not everyone thinks you're the big-shot guy, Troy." She stood and Troy stood as well. His face creased with confusion as her words embedded in him. "Who doesn't?" he questioned.

Gabriella smiled and raised her hand. "That would be me," she said, feigning guiltiness as she shrugged her shoulders weekly. "Guilty as charged." Troy narrowed his eyes at her. Gabriella Montez was pretty and he knew, he didn't _think_, he _knew_ that every girl in East High's student body despised her because they envied her. Gabriella was smart, pretty, sweet and had a body to die for. And every girl, even Heidi Logan who had two yachts, a mansion and two beach homes, amazing brand named clothes and a pretty face and pretty blond hair with a nose job envied her. And that was why Gabriella was picked on by most of the girl population in East High.

And Troy Bolton had always watched her constantly, wanting to snatch her up and make her fall completely and utterly in love with him so he could wrap her around his finger. But Gabriella was smart, having heard about his tendencies to pick up girls then drop them sixty feet underground. Troy smirked. "You know, I have an icky vibe that you don't like me, Gabriella," Troy announced, stepping up so he could stand right in front of her. He loved how her eyes shined softly with the moon's light and how her hair clung to her face, framing it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You caught me," she said scornfully. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get going and try to not cry anymore than I already have." Gabriella turned and started walking away. Troy sighed. No girl has ever been able to resist him. And he didn't like the feeling of being resisted. It felt...shitty. "You're walking home alone?" he called out after her.

"You sound like you care," Gabriella said back without turning.

"That's because I do," Troy confessed. "There's a lot of crazy people out there and if you're going to walk home and one sees you..."

Gabriella turned around to face him and started walking backwards. She smiled softly. "Thank you for being generous, Troy, but I really don't need your concern or generosity. I'll be fine. I walk home a lot after dance." Gabriella put her thumbs up to empathize she was fine before turning back around. Troy debated whether he should go after her or turn back around to the party. He took the latter and turned around, heading back into the doors.

Heidi and her two followers, Catty and Amanda, walked by him. Heidi stopped and smiled her normal sultry smile at him. "Hi, Troy. You were going to leave?" She cocked her head to the side. Catty and Amanda stood by her anxiously, shuffling from one foot to the other. Troy gave her his best fake smile and shook his head. "No. I just needed a bit of fresh air. It's a nice night out tonight."

Heidi smiled. "I know." She looked back at Catty and Amanda. She smirked slyly before looking back at Troy. "Have you, uh, by any chance seen Gabriella Montez? We want to say sorry for dumping something on her."

"Ah," Troy said, nodding. He saw the escapade twitching in her eyes and his suspicion popped out. He really didn't want them to follow Gabriella. And he knew for a fact that they didn't want to say sorry. He shook his head meekly. "No, no, sorry."

Heidi pouted. "Well, okay. Thanks for your time. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" She didn't wait for his answer. Instead she snapped her fingers and the three were skipping merrily out of the school. Troy waited a second before trailing treacherously behind them. He pressed himself against the wall, being stealthy as he followed them outside. "Maybe she went this way," Catty said, covering them with her umbrella. Rain quickly pelted at them as if the storm were trying to wash them away from doing any harm to Gabriella.

"She's going home, moron," Heidi sneered. "That way is towards the cemetery. Come on, she couldn't have gone far."

"You know where she lives?" Amanda asked, following after Heidi and Catty. Heidi nodded and snagged the umbrella from Catty. Instead of covering them all, she hovered it over her. "I need to stay dry," she explained. "Now, _hurry_." Troy trailed after them, making sure not to splash any puddles or snap any twigs. He could feel cold sweat spread across his skin as a sickly feeling grew over him. He knew they were going to do something to Gabriella. And he knew it would be bad.

...

Gabriella sighed softly as she tightened her arms around herself. She wished she could call up a cab, but she didn't have any money. She didn't really know she was going to be in this predicament. She had taken off her high heeled pumps five minutes ago. She couldn't stand the blisters poking from her body and the terrible ache in her feet. But she kind of didn't want to step into mud or a wet bug, either. "I can't believe this," Gabriella groaned lightly as the rain picked up. It became so heavy that she could seriously feel another skin, but of water, wrapping slowly around her.

She heard a noise and turned her neck to look behind her. What Troy said about the creepy people crowded her mind and she gulped, suddenly feeling insecure and nude walking out here for anyone to grab. She picked up her pace, her feet landing painfully on the hard, cold ground. She was sure she'd get a cold.

Gabriella's heart rate picked up as she heard footfalls falling behind her. _Oh god_, she thought fearfully, her eyes closing. Someone was definitely following her. She could feel her heart pumping, pounding against her chest and ready to pounce out. Gabriella wanted to turn her head to see who was behind her, but she was too scared that she would maybe see a man, ready for some action she wasn't willing to give.

Thunder clapped and lightening zipped in the sky, causing her to scream fearfully. She lost her balance and slipped, landing painfully on her bottom. She hissed in a long breath of air, feeling pain shoot up her body and making her fingers tremble. "Ouch," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She heard the footsteps slow into a walk and then shadows towered over her.

She glanced up, her eyes fearful and her vision blurred. She stopped her scream as she recognized the faces of her horrible schoolmates. Heidi Logan, Catty Hannigan, and Amanda Ginnie. Gabriella scrambled to her feet and looked at their stormy faces framed by their wet, matted blond hair. "Why were you following me?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"No one likes you, Gabriella," Heidi said, Catty and Amanda nodding. Catty and Amanda moved to stand behind Gabriella, caging her in. Gabriella felt the dense air breeze across her skin, making her hair stand up. "No, the _girls_ don't like me," Gabriella said, making Heidi growl—literally, a deep throaty growl came from her mouth. Gabriella swallowed her fear down her throat. She would not be intimidated by unladylike growls and their closeness. It's better than having a creepy middle aged man looking for a young girl's virginity. "The boys pretty much love me," Gabriella continued. Heidi's face brightened to an angry red. She pushed at Gabriella, making Gabriella stumbled backwards. When she looked back at Heidi, she was surprised. "What was that for?" she said, rubbing the spot where Heidi had pushed her at. A deep soreness sunk low beneath her skin.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" Heidi snarled, her voice dangerously low.

"That's actually you, Heidi," Gabriella said bravely. "For a plastic Barbie doll, you are conceited and try so hard to make yourself standout."

"Watch your mouth," Heidi started slowly. "if you know what's good for you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Heidi?" Gabriella looked at Catty and Amanda. "And minions?"

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop blabbing your bitch ass mouth before I stuff something down it," Heidi threatened. She took a bold step closer to Gabriella and Gabriella felt the air become stiff. "Like your fake boobs?" Gabriella questioned, also taking a step closer. That set Heidi off. She lunged at Gabriella, slapping her wet cheek. Gabriella gasped and her hand flew up to her cheek, rubbing its sore state. "I'm tired of you, bitch," Heidi snarled. Gabriella went to dart for it, but Catty and Amanda each grabbed one of her arms.

"Get off of me!" Gabriella demanded as she tried to break free of their grasps. Catty and Amanda didn't let go. They instead buried their nails deep into her skin. Heidi smirked, her eyes determined. She thrusted her fist forward, knocking the wind of Gabriella. Gabriella's body jerked forward as she wheezed and coughed in pain. She looked into Heidi's eyes, still seeing determination in them, but also a hint of danger as well. "Please," she said in a thin whisper. "Please don't do this."

Heidi ignored her and instead reached for a rock. She motioned for Catty and Amanda to bring her in an alley and they did, Gabriella struggling against them as she was moved. She went to scream, but either Amanda or Catty covered her mouth, leaving her scream to fall back down into her throat. She felt tears prick her eyes again and this time they fell overboard, crashing onto the fingers hoarding her mouth.

Gabriella felt a white pain burst buzzing around in her head as Heidi jammed the rock into her skull. The pain started thumping against her head and her vision became blurred. Heidi threw the bloody rock down and grasped Gabriella's legs, lifting her up with Catty and Amanda. They carried her over to a box by the back of the alley and threw her on it. Heidi looked around her, searching for something to strike Gabriella with again. She smiled an eerie smile and picked up a broken bottle of alcohol. She crashed it against Gabriella's face and Gabriella screamed, pain soaring unbearably to her. She willed herself to talk, but only broken sobs came out.

Heidi lifted the broken glass again and slammed it back down onto her. Gabriella let out another wretched scream as her body arched. She wanted to move and fight back, but her arms felt numb. She could feel tiny shards of glass pricking them and making them numb. Heidi swallowed and stepped on the glass, smothering it with her heels. She reached stiffly into her jacket pocket, but before she could bring anything out, a voice stopped her. "Hey!"

The three turned around, surprised. Troy was across the street, tumbling towards them. "Hurry!" Amanda hissed. Heidi brought out a sharp, silver knife and Gabriella's eyes went wide. Heidi gripped the hilt tightly before thrusting it down into Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella screamed, the pain oppressive. Heidi yanked the knife out them jammed it down again, doing it several more times before darting away with Catty and Amanda. Troy let them go and instead ran to Gabriella who was shaking, blood seeping from her body and mixing in with the rain.

Troy swallowed his saliva and dropped down to his knees beside her. "Hold on," he whispered, his voice hoarse. He gently picked her up and cradled her body close to his. "I've got you." He looked down at her broken face. "I've got you," he repeated. Then he brought out his phone and dialed 911. "Troy," Gabriella rasped after he hung up. She had never been so relieved to see him before. "Help me." She could feel the energy drain completely from her body.

"I will," Troy said. "Just hold on...please. The ambulance is on their way and they're going to save you."

"Don't leave me," Gabriella pleaded in a low whisper, her voice becoming more and more weak. Troy felt tears press in his eyes and he nodded. "I won't," he promised. "Just don't leave _me_." He looked up as sirens blasted through the dark night. Police officers and paramedics rushed out of their cruisers and towards the alley. Troy held Gabriella close as rain melted around them. He felt an unknown over-protectiveness take over his body. "We'll make her better, son," a paramedic promised, holding the bar of the gurney. "We promise to take care of her."

Troy nodded and Gabriella looked at him once more, a look saying thank you before her eyes closed. Troy watched sullenly as they wheeled Gabriella off into the truck. He started after them and climbed in himself. He hated seeing Gabriella's broken face trapped beneath the clear breathing mask and her body covered with bruises. He saw a purplish/blackish bruise embedded on her temple and winced. If Gabriella Montez died tonight, Troy would look for those girls and murder them like they had murdered Gabriella.

...

A white linen dress covered her body, her bruises fading a bit. Miss Montez looked down at her daughter, mascara staining her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She collapsed against her brother, her body shaking into mournful sobs. Her brother enclosed her in a tight hug, his own tears slipping as he rubbed her back.

Just three, short, painful hours Gabriella was admitted into the hospital, she couldn't take it anymore. The doctors said she was in critical condition. The rock jammed into her skull had hit her artery that fled blood from her heart to her brain and the blood stopped flowing to her brain. Troy had informed the police officers everything he knew about Heidi, Catty and Amanda. They didn't return to prom after the murder and now the police were searching for them. It had been three weeks since the attack and they were still no where to be found. They were teenage cold-blooded killers who now had no future.

Troy was next. He took in a sharp breath as he stared down at her lifeless body in the casket. He wished he hadn't been so much of a player, of a jerk. Because then he could get to know Gabriella more and even maybe have a relationship. Troy's eyes closed as Gabriella's sweet smile and wonderful giggle clouded his mind. He remembered how he would follow her up to her secret hiding spot on top of the school for lunch. Gabriella never knew and Troy wished she did. "I'm sorry," Troy whispered, his voice raspy. If he had been there before she was hit with that rock, he could have stopped this from happening. Troy swallowed rigidly before moving back to his seat.

Miss Montez gave him a hug of gratitude. And then Troy let his tears shed for himself, for Gabriella and for everyone who will miss her. He didn't care if anyone saw. He just wanted to let it all out.

...

It was two months after Gabriella Montez's attack. Catty Hannigan and Amanda Ginnie were found in a soup kitchen, but Heidi was still nowhere to be found. Everyone at school was still in shock, visiting Gabriella's locker where they had set up a shrine for her death.

She sighed as she tugged at the long brown hair stationed on top of her head. If people knew who she was, she would be getting death glares sent her way. She shivered involuntarily as she caught a glimpse of her picture stapled to the wall. Underneath it it said, **WANTED** in big, bold letters. She tightened the brown, torn trench coat closer to her body and sucked in a deep breath as she neared her destination. She swallowed as she stepped up to the desk, her hands feeling clammy. The man looked up and smiled. "Visiting?" he asked.

But she shook her head and pulled off the wig. Underneath was a beautiful blond mane. "My name is Heidi Logan and I killed my classmate, Gabriella Montez." The man's eyes went wide with shock as Heidi pulled something out of her trench coat. Something sharp and silver simmered in the light, crusted blood covering it. Heidi held the hilt of the knife with shaky hands and the man jumped up, ready to attack. But Heidi didn't mean any harm to him. Instead she mouthed 'sorry' and plunged the knife into her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, it's kind of weird. I hate stories where someone dies. I'm the YAY! Happy ending! type of person. But I just read a book where two of the main characters die and I can't stop listening to 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. That's where I got the name of this one-shot from. I don't know about you guys, but I teared up a bit. I didn't cry, but this story is sad. I tried not to make it too sad, also. So, I hope you enjoyed! Please revview and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. (:<strong>

**Thanks!-Brittany **


End file.
